Romancing the Android
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: Sheldon Cooper has met his match. She's smart, beautiful, and everything he could ever ask for. But, as we all know, every rose has thorns that threaten those who dare to get too close. This physicist better watch out or he may just get pricked.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: A few things before we start. Yes, this is somewhat of a sequel to my story A Light In The Dark. No, you do not have to read it to understand this story; Only to understand who Violet/Kolbe is. Second, Sheldon is slightly OOC in this. Mostly because it's a lot of what is going on in his head, not in reality. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of**_ _**Romancing the Android**_.

Sheldon stood stark still as his best friend adjusted his shirt. It was his third date this week and he was beginning to lose hope. As she got him ready, Violet drilled him on what he needed to know for this date. Despite his internal conflict, he found it easier to go with it and bicker a bit than fight the pregnant woman.

"Remember, make small talk but don't dumb it down too much. That's what ruined the last date."

"Kolbe, I-"

"But don't act super smart either. It makes them feel dumb."

"I know. Kolbe-"

"No buts! You asked me to help you find a girlfriend. I let you choose the others, now you have to go with my choice."

"Maybe I'm meant to stay a solitary creature. I enjoy being alone."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! I am offended you think I'll lead you astray on this one."

Her hurt look was enough to make him apologize profusely, not a behavior common to him. Assured he wasn't going to back out, Violet sent him out. At least the blind date was at a coffee shop where they were on neutral ground. The only thing he knew about his date was that she knew as much about comics as he did and that her name was Lily. Once he arrived at the coffee shop, he ordered a Mocha chip Frappuccino with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle. Ever since he became business partners with Stuart, he had become addicted to the icy drinks. Sheldon took a seat near the back, keeping an eye on the door at all times. It was obvious she hadn't arrived yet since the only other patron was an older gentleman.

She was supposed to be there at six'o'clock sharp, but it was nearing six-fifteen and he was beginning to lose hope. Then _she _walked in. The first thing he saw was her long legs, hidden beneath a thin layer of denim. Her shirt had _10=2_ stretched over the chest and obviously straining against what was hidden. A _Superman_ purse hung low against her hip. When he finally reached her face, he was gone. This woman wore no make-up, save for a bit of shimmery lip gloss. Chestnut locks twisted and cascaded down her shoulders, stopping just below her well-shaped breasts. And, for the first time in his life, he wondered what a woman would look like naked. Of course he shook of those dark thoughts when she sat down.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, blushing endearingly, "I got a little bit lost. I hope you weren't waiting too long. You are Sheldon, correct?"

"N-no, not long at all. And yes, that must mean you're Lily."

Now he was freaking out inside. Not only did he think of her naked and stutter, but he _lied_. By now, he would either be chastising her for being tardy or twitching uncontrollably for lying. She was so perfect that he couldn't seem to do either though. Her smile made it all worth it. So, instead of asking his usual questions, he asked her about herself.

"There really isn't much about me. I grew up in a Southern Baptist household with an overprotective father and a mother that was even more so. As soon as I could leave I did. I went to college for journalism and became a model, much to my parent's dismay. Enough about me, tell me about you."

"I'm in basically the same boat. Except, I grew up in a Christian household and became what I went to college for; Physics that is."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"I wish I could show my child self this moment."

"Why?"

"An aesthetically pleasing girl saying Physics is cool? That's the equivalent of Penny going to Harvard on scholarship."

"Who's Penny? And I think you just called me pretty."

"Yes, in a sense. And she is my roommate's girlfriend. She has the IQ of an average eleventh grader."

Lily cringed sympathetically at the thought of someone so dumb. Then she rose to get herself something from the counter. Sheldon instantly jumped up.

"Please, allow me," he said like a true southern gentleman.

"No no, I can get it."

"I can be very stubborn. What would you like?"

"I can too. But I don't feel like arguing, so just a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, please. Here," she pulled four dollars from her purse, "Take this."

"No, it's my treat."

He was halfway to the counter before she could protest. The cashier was openly staring at her and he cleared his throat. Blushing, the teenager took his order and gave it to him swiftly. Leaning in close, he whispered in his ear softly.

"If I catch you staring at her again, I will get you fired. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Nodding once, he returned to the table with her order. She accepted it gladly, thanking him. He shrugged it off with a blush.

"So…how do you know Violet?"

You mean Bunny? She and I have worked together on a couple of modeling jobs. I guess she remembered me mentioning that I'm single. How do _you_ know her?"

"She's my childhood and current best friend. I help her husband run his business as well."

"You mean the comic shop? Awesome!"

"Not the word most would use, but you aren't most."

"Aww, that's sweet."

Blushing, she nibbled her muffin and sipped the drink shyly. He smiled inwardly at how well everything was going. His last couple of dates hadn't lasted ten minutes. They had either stormed off for him acting like they were below him intellectually, or acted like they had to leave because his smart talk was boring. But this, chatting so casually with Lily, felt natural. Violet deserved a medal for finding his perfect match. If all went well and she wanted to be his girlfriend, he would be able to solve so many problems in his life. The guys would stop harassing him about his sexual orientation; the girls would finally quit trying to "hook him up" with their friends or Amy. Plus, his mother would be pleased by the fact that she came from a religious family. In all it was an ideal relationship. Sheldon just needed to find a way to get the girl.

Before he could say a word, Lily piped up.

"I feel awkward for asking, but are you free Tuesday night?"

"Tuesday night is comic book night, but I could move things around."

"No! I mean, don't change your plans for me. W-would you mind if I joined you?"

"For comics?"

"Uh-huh, if you don't mind…"

"I'd be honored."

"It's a date then!"

She turned bright red, realizing her words, and hid her face. He chuckled in response at her innocence. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the right words to say, but simply couldn't find them. It was when he gave her his usual smirk that she looked truly mortified.

"Don't worry, I understand your meaning."

"Oh thank goodness. I was afraid you were amused by me jumping to conclusions."

"This is far from a conclusion. Think of it as a beginning."

His optimistic remark made her grin and it was right there that he made a pledge; A pledge that he, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, would make her his girlfriend no matter what the cost. After a few more minutes of small talk, it was time they went their separate ways.

"I had fun tonight, Sheldon," Lily smiled as she rose to leave.

"As did I. I hope to enjoy your company again on Tuesday."

She pecked him on the cheek once, and then darted out the door. The physicist froze in place, touching the slightly sticky mark her lip gloss made. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to run to the bathroom and cleanse his face excessively. He smiled instead and went home to have the most restless night's sleep ever.

_**Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of my newest BBT fanfic!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When his alarm went off Tuesday morning, Sheldon jumped right out of bed and beelined to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You know what? I'm in such high spirits I'm going to eat Honey Puffs," he told Leonard and Penny, who were stationed on the couch.

"But, today is French Toast day."

"Yeah, who are you and where did you put annoying Sheldon."

"Can't a grown man eat cereal for breakfast when he feels like it?"

"Not according to the Dr. Sheldon Cooper schedule on the fridge."

"Just for today, let's go with"

Taking a deep breath, the tall physicist turned his schedule around and the blond fell off the couch. He poured a bowl of cereal and sat down in his reserved seat, ignoring the stares from the couple. Unfortunately, it was more difficult than expected; especially when both pairs of eyes stared so blatantly at him.

"What?!" he finally snapped.

"Where is the real Sheldon?"

"I think DNA testing would prove that I am, in fact, the only Sheldon. With my DNA of course."

They continued to stare at him doubtfully and he sighed sharply. It had to happen sooner or later.

"Her name is Lily. I met her earlier this week on a blind date that Violet made me go on. She is a girl that is a friend, but I hope for the relationship to become more."

"Okay, now I definitely think something happened. Did you hit your head or were you abducted…?"

"There is nothing wrong with me! Aliens would have kept me for my brilliance and you would have heard about me hitting my head."

Sheldon opened his phone, locating the contact picture he took of Lily. She was giving a peace sign and smiling sweetly. Smiling, he showed them the picture. Leonard's eyes bugged while Penny punched his shoulder, her gawk matching her fiancé's. It was obvious they were stunned by his ability to get such a girl.

"Sheldon! Sh-she's gorgeous!" the blonde cried out.

"Yeah! How did you manage to keep her from running?!"

"I couldn't find any flaws in her. Not that I was looking, but she was unambiguously the most perfect woman I have ever met."

"More than Amy?"

"Absolutely. I-I want to bring her home to Meemaw."

The finality of his tone made it known to them both that he was more than serious. Leonard smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"If you really feel that way, we support you," he said firmly.

"Yup. When are we going to meet this image of perfection?"

"Tonight. She will be joining us for Comic Book Night."

"A girl that pretty who isn't repelled by comics? Are you sure she's human?"

He nodded, having asked himself that question before. Android technology wasn't good enough for her not to be human. After finishing his cereal, he went to check his email. There was a new one from Amy Farrah Fowler. Bernadette and Penny had been trying a while to get them back together, but it was her who refused most of the time. It was common courtesy to see just what she wanted.

_Dr. Cooper,_

_I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past two_ _years_ _and have decided to take you back. I see now that I was wrong for jumping to conclusions. I feel that we both have had time to grow a bit and are ready to try again. I hope you will accept my proposal,_

_Amy Farrah Fowler_

Sighing softly, he tapped out a quick reply.

_Dr. Fowler,_

_My apologies, but I have moved on. I think you should do the same._

_Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

After clicking send, he rose from his chair to go get dressed for the day. Thoughts of Lily filled his head more aggressively than they had been for the past few days. He accredited it to the realization that he was actually going to see her tonight in the flesh. And, by the end of the night, she would be his girlfriend. Hopefully Howard wouldn't screw this up for him. It would be a very dark day if that man scared her away. The chiming of his phone tore him from his dark thoughts. It was simply a message from her confirming that she was coming. Not wanting to show how elated he was, he replied with a swift "Okay". Butterflies now swarmed in his stomach pleasantly like they did every time she texted. This feeling had not only become familiar, but welcomed. His phone started to ring and he quickly answered.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper speaking."

"Hi Sheldon, it's Lily," an angelic voice replied.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm great! You see, I finished a shoot early and was wondering if you would like to hang out? If you have plans I understand completely!"

The mere idea of seeing her earlier made everything in him jump in excitement.

"Of course! I mean, yes. You may come over."

"Yay! I'm so glad."

Her happiness had him smiling like a fool as he gave her directions to the apartment. Once they hung up, Sheldon rushed out to the living room.

"Change of plans. She's on her way now."

"Oh honey, that's awesome!" Penny cheered.

"I can't wait to meet the girl who has you acting so strange in a good way."

Beaming, he went to make a pot of tea. As he was setting it on the stove, there was a knock at the door. He ran like an excited child to answer it. Standing on the other side, looking like a goddess in a Flash shirt, was Lily. She smiled at him sweetly, her lips painted a light plum color. The urge to kiss those lips became very prominent and it took all of his willpower not to. Instead, he stepped aside to allow her passage. His friends attempted to hide their gawks as they watched from the couch.

"Lily, these are my friends. Leonard and Penny, this is Lily."

"Hi. I hope we get along and become friends," Lily smiled, blushing.

Penny squealed happily and grabbed the poor girl in a huge hug. It was reciprocated with slightly less zeal. After managing to pull the Nebraskan woman away, Sheldon directed the shaken beauty over to his spot on the couch. As he was fixing her a cup of tea, he could hear his two friends going back and forth.

"Wow, you must be really special."

"How come?"

"Because in the several years I've been his roommate, no one has been allowed to sit in that spot without consequence."

"Why?"

"It's Sheldon's spot."

He braced himself for a gasp of horror, or further questions, but they never came. Just sweet peals of laughter that made him grin like a fool.

"I'm the exact same way at my house," she finally said, one more small hiccup of laughter bubbling from her lips.

Sighing in relief, he brought out the tea on a saucer and sat down beside her. As she drank, all he could think about was ways to make her his. This was going to be a very long night and he didn't care one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning for those who haven't read "A Light In The Dark" and possibly for those who have, this story takes place before the epilogue, but two years after the story. Violet Kolbe is Stuart's (pregnant) wife and Sheldon is now his part-time business partner.**_

Sheldon knew there was something wrong as soon as Howard walked through the door. It was the way the Jewish man looked at Lily, the way his eyes widened in recognition.

"Howard, this is Lily. Lily, this is Howard Wollowitz."

"Nice to meet you!" she chimed.

"Nice to…meet you too…"

He glared daggers at his acquaintance, daring him to say something inappropriate. Instead, though, he took a seat on one of the chairs quietly. All the time looking at the newcomer. She smiled politely back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just think I've seen you before."

"Well, she _is_ a model. You probably saw her on TV or something," Sheldon huffed.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

They all sat together, talking, for a while before heading out to the comic book store. He, Lily, and Howard were going in his car while Raj and Leonard took Leonard's car.

"I still can't believe it took you bribery to finally want to drive," the engineer teased.

"Bribery?"

"Didn't you know? Sheldon refused to learn how to drive, but then Violet bribed him with this car and he learned in two weeks."

"It's KITT! Of course I would learn if it meant I could be Knightrider."

"Why didn't you want to learn?"

"I had a bad experience when I was younger."

He pulled up to the comic book store, quashing any more questions. Stuart waved at them from behind the counter as they entered. They greeted him back and went straight to the new comics. Lily trailed behind at first, but was quickly caught in the allure of the anime merchandise. While she was distracted, Howard and Raj pulled Sheldon aside. The shorter man whispered to him in a concerned tone.

"Sheldon, I remember where I saw her before."

"Howard, I have no time for your foolishness."

"I'm not being foolish. I've seen her in a magazine."

"Well, of c-"

"A nudie magazine."

"It's true dude. October centerfold of _Vixens_," Raj added.

He stood up a bit straighter, glaring right at his friends.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we're your friends and we're worried about you."

"Why now? Why now, of all times, are you worried about me?!" the physicist said a bit loudly, catching the attention of other customers.

"Sheldon, you're causing a scene…"

"Oh shut up. You know what? I think you're lying. I think you're jealous and are trying to pull one over on me. Well, I'm not falling for it."

"We aren't joking."

Just then, Lily hurried over wearing a cute bear-eared hat. She looked at him with unveiled confusion. It was so sweet he couldn't help but smile.

"Is everything alright? I heard you yelling…"

"Everything is fine; Just an argument over comics. Isn't that right?"

"Yup, perfect fine."

"Oh, okay. I just hate to see friends fighting."

She smiled brightly and he shot his friends an 'I told you so look' before smiling down at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to get this hat and a bunny backpack."

"Okay, let's go pay together then."

They walked up together to the counter and greeted Stuart once more. The clerk smiled back at them tiredly.

"Kolbe keeping you up?"

"Yeah, her morning sickness isn't just in the morning. Plus all the worrying about names and baby stuff," he yawned, "But it's worth it."

"How about you take tomorrow off to get some rest and I'll watch the shop?"

"Thanks. Will you be using your discount?"

"Of course. For her too."

His partner looked at Lily for the first time and jolted.

"Oh, hello. You must be Lily."

"You know me?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself. Stuart Bloom, Violet's husband. She told me a bit about you."

"Nice to meet you! Sorry, Violet is just so-"

"Private? I know."

He finished scanning their items and she paid before Sheldon could protest. They went outside afterward to wait for the others.

"So…what now?"

"Well, normally we go home and play Halo."

"That sounds fun, but I'm probably just gonna go home…"

"Oh, okay. We should do this again sometime."

"Maybe…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all."

She looked at her feet and he brushed it off as her having a long day. Once the others were finished, they headed back to the apartment. Sheldon walked Lily to her car to make sure nothing bad happened. When they reached it, he decided to make his move.

"So, uh, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if, um,well…"

He turned red, going silent as he tried to figure out what to say. She sighed softly and touched his shoulder. A forlorn look was upon her face.

"I had fun tonight. I'll talk to you later," she said, kissing his cheek like before.

Then she was gone and he was left standing in the parking lot feeling like an idiot for the first time in his life.

-_1 week later_-

Sheldon found himself checking his phone again for the fifth time that morning. Ever since that awkward moment outside her car, Lily hadn't spoken a word to him. No texts, no calls, no nothing. He was worried he had scared her away. Or that she had heard his conversation with Howard. Finally, after much internal conflict, he decided to call her. Much to his surprise, she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey!" her energetic voice chirped.

"Hello, Lily. It's Sheldon."

"I know. I'm so sorry for not communicating. I've been really busy."

They sat in silence for a few moments until she spoke again.

"So…is there anything specific you needed?"

"No. I was just making sure you were still breathing. Goodbye."

"Wait! Do you wanna, I don't know, grab a coffee before you go out tonight?"

He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Sure, coffee sounds good. Same place as before?"

"Yup! Is four-ish alright?"

"Certainly. I will see you then."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye, "he replied, adding after she hung up, "I love you."

Sheldon spent the next hour preparing and practice what he was going to say. He may have screwed up before, but this time would be different. Without even a passing explanation, he hurried past Leonard and left. It was just turning four when he arrived. Once inside, he ordered the same things they had gotten before and sat down at the same table. She entered ten minutes later, this time wearing a dress with a Flash symbol. His heart figuratively skipped as he found himself falling for her all over again. A blush stained her cheeks as she took a seat across from him. Her food and drink were already placed in front of her.

"You remembered?"

"I remember everything. I have an eidetic memory," he said matter-of-factly, instantly feeling irritated with himself for being a show off.

Lily simply smiled and nibbled her muffin.

"So, Lily…"

"So, Sheldon?"

"I, um, darn it. Why is this so hard…?"

"Huh?"

"I'll just ask you the way I'm used to. Would you agree to enter a symbiotic romantic relationship with me?"

"Um…that depends. Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes, in layman's terms. I wish to be your 'boyfriend'."

"Then yes, I will."

His heart raced and he felt his mouth go dry. She said yes. Lily was his girlfriend now. He felt faint, yet energized at the same time. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. Her lips tasted of coffee and blueberries and fit perfectly against his. Something heated within him and caused his brain to fog over. It was as if he was drugged. Once they pulled away for air, they sat for a moment. Both had their cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they stared at each others' faces. Sheldon decided to speak first this time.

"Before we go any further, I need you to sign a few things."

_**Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Um…Question," Lily asked for the third time that night.

The two were currently sitting on Sheldon's couch, going over the relationship agreement. His friends watched from the sidelines as in was revised and question. They were shocked to discover how willing he was to change certain parts of his precious contract. So far they had edited to rules on dates and unnecessary touching. At the moment, they were reading "Section 4: Holding Hands"

"What about it?"

"Can we hold hands as long as at least one of us is wearing gloves of some kind? So we can be sanitary while expressing intimacy?"

"Marry her!" Penny yelled.

Sheldon threw her an annoyed look before adjusting it on his laptop. Lily looked slightly uncomfortable, glancing at their audience. Afraid they were going to scare her away, he closed his laptop.

"Want to take this in my room?"

"Aww, come on Sheldon! It's not every day we get to view the mating rituals of such a unique species."

"Just like the Vulcan _Pon Farr_, my so-called mating rituals are private. Lily?"

"Yes please."

Smiling sheepishly, the beauty followed him to his ever pristine room. He gestured for her to sit on his bed due to the lack of chairs. She sat on the edge delicately. The physicist followed suit, opening his laptop once more. They got through the section on boo-boos and soon found themselves on Section 6.

**Section VI. Kissing and Coitus**

-_Kisses are only necessary when_:

*Date is finished.

*One has a boo-boo

*When CPR is need and only with a sanitary guard.

-_**Sexual intercourse shall not be allowed or tolerated under any circumstances.**_

Sheldon gauged her reaction to this and found nothing. She had no reaction whatsoever.

"Anything you want to edit or add to this part?" he asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, you're a grown man and I'm perfectly fine with whatever makes you comfortable. Don't change who you are for me."

That hit him in the heart. All his life, people tried to change him. He resisted it the best he could and usually succeed. But sometimes he had to concede. Amy, his mother, even Leonard had ended up changing one thing about him against his will. Now here was this beautiful woman, sitting patiently on his bed, willing to embrace him for him. Even her changes to the relationship contract had been under his own terms. Lily had let him know before they ever started reading over it that she wanted him to have final say in everything since it was his idea. Taking a deep breath, he highlighted the entire section. Her eyes widened a bit and Sheldon smiled sheepishly.

"I want to try something different. Let's play this by ear."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to change it!"

"I know. But I want to. I want to be free to be intimate with you."

Her face turned red and he found it absolutely endearing. Without a second thought, his lips were on hers. She kissed him back with equal fervor, her tongue slipping out to ask for access to his mouth. He granted her entrance, holding her close as she lay on her back. His knee went between her legs, his hands on either side of her head, as they made out like horny teens. Neither wanted to pull away, but had to due to need for oxygen. They stared at each other with the same primal need. Like they would die on the spot if they were separated at that moment. Reluctantly, Sheldon pulled away so he could check on his toppled computer. It was perfectly safe.

"You know, I've never been that close intimately with another human being before," he commented.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Guessing you're speaking in a manner in which you enjoyed it greatly, I did. If you are not, I apologize to the highest degree."

"The first one. Are you sure you've never done that before? You seem like a pro."

"I swear on my meemaw, he boost in confidence."

She giggled, and soon he was laughing too. The feeling of any tenseness in the air evaporated. They heard the door creak and turned to see Penny peeking in.

"Just making sure he hadn't turned into the Joker and killed you," she assured as if it was normal.

"Thank you for being worried about her well being, now please go away."

Penny put her hands up in surrender and shut the door.

"You have some interesting friends, but at least they care about you; Better than my friends."

"That's obtuse. Surely you have many friends who care about you?"

"Contrary, actually; I have you and Violet. Mostly because she's the one who mentored me. Most people just want to sleep with me or use me for personal gain."

He cringed at the sadness behind those beautiful eyes. It hurt him to think of how lonely she must be. As reserved as he may seem, Sheldon was aware of the need for companionship. It was hard to fathom someone as sweet as Lily not having friends. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice her speaking.

"-But you make me feel not as lonely."

"I feel the same way."

I can't imagine how it must feel to be so smart, yet be surrounded by imbeciles."

"It's difficult, but I manage to survive."

She smiled, and then glanced at her watch.

"I should probably be going now. I have work tomorrow."

"Okay, I will show you out."

The exited his room, making their way to the living room. All eyes were immediately on them. He was about to ask why, when he saw Amy sitting on the couch. She was wearing a very flattering dress and her hair was shorter. One could even say she looked beautiful. Her eyes darted between Sheldon and Lily quickly.

"Hello Amy," he sighed softly.

"Hi Sheldon. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I've been…busy."

"With what?"

He glanced at his girlfriend and the neuroscientist's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see. How interesting."

She stood up and he moved slightly in front of Lily, as if to protect her. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, standing beside him. Amy looked her up and down, and then giggled. Not in humor, but in mocking disgust.

"You replaced me with _her_? I thought you had better taste," she sneered.

"Amy-"

"Don't 'Amy' me! Did you really sink so low as to go out with this tramp?!"

Lily flinched slightly at this, but not without Sheldon's notice.

"That's enough. You've overstepped the boundary."

"Oh? Says the man who judges everyone on their intelligence and will tell a child they're stupid? So, tell me, why is _she_ so special?"

The word "she" was laced with venom and disgust. Eyes welling with tears, the model ran out.

"For someone who claims to be bullied, you were really ugly."

Shooting her a single look of disappointment, he followed his girlfriend. But it was too late. She was already gone by the time he reached the front door.

_**Hey everybody! Sorry for taking FOREVER but I've had a lot to do with school and all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for more to come. Love ya!**_


End file.
